dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Craeporus vonn Wietsius
Do not edit this page without permission of this user. Craeporus vonn Wietsius is a wizard specialized in all kinds of elemental magic thanks to being bonded to a Lapis Dragon, which contains Chromamancy. He also is a skilled Theomancy and Frescomancy user. He is most known for having broken the rule of a maximum of 4 bonded dragons (he is bonded to 6) and being the first to practice all elemental magics. The only other wizard that came close to this was Clarence Agondray, who practiced all elemental magics available then (Phytomancy and Erebomancy was still stuck in The Rift). Unfortunately for him, except for Erebomancy, Pyromancy, Cryomancy and Adversamancy, he isn't that skilled at most magic styles and that often leads to... let's call it "accidents". Accidents with... devastating consequences. Wand His wand is self-made and contains all magical wood types. This also means his wand is pretty big and, for sure, heavy. He may be not an amator at making wands, but a wand with all magical wood types not made by a wand-making expert... let's hope he never uses TOO strong spells. That may lead to a bigger "accident". Actually he did pretty dumb, as all the types of magical wood make the wand very unstable and the biggest part of the types of wood are never used. Info we know about him Not much... his autobiography can be found here. The Wizard Council is currently researching how much of it is true, but haven't found anything yet. All documents about it seem to disappear. Craeporus claims he doesn't have anything to do with it, but research about that is held too, with the same document disapearing. Bonded Dragons *Croc (Salamander Dragon) *Candy (Ortreat Dragon) *Lazuli (Lapis Dragon) *EleEel (Current Dragon) *Polyphemy (Cyclops Dragon) *Erebus (Hidden Bolt Dragon) Discoveries *Purple Mantis *X-Ray Butterfly *Destructonite Craeporus also did some great work researching the strange Glucinimancy along with his bonded Ortreat Dragon, Candy. Home Craeporus lives in a house out of Craepir Blocks near the very first Magic Portal ever created, sometimes referred to as the "Server Spawn Point". The portal is inactive, but rumors go that Craeporus is doing rather... weird... experiments with it. His house is made out of dark red-brown brick Craepir Blocks, nicknamed "Nether Bricks". A type of cold laba streams out of it... at least if you can call it "cold". It still is a lot hotter than fire it just doesn't destroy the everything not made out of Craepir Blocks around... probably. He has some Man-Eating Slime as a pet in the lake on the tower of his huge "castle" (or at least he claims he has some). He sleeps in that same tower, a few meters from the bed... and still is alive. Maybe his Man-Eating Slime theory is just some kind of Invisible Dragon. Dragon Park Craeporus has a pretty big dragon park with a wide variation of dragons. He only keeps 1 dragon and 1 pedestal of each breed. He is also one of the few wizards to keep his bonded dragons in his park. He is also planning to bond to his new Wyrmwood Dragon, Slytherin, but the Wizard Council is trying to prevent everything that could make that happen, as he somehow seemed to find a way to make dragons bond to him outside the Bonding Ceremony. Speculations go about the Magic Portal he found near his house. Popular Quotes Category:Wizards Category:Male Category:Living Category:School of the Hidden Bolt Category:Umbramancers Category:Erebomancers Category:Radiomancers Category:Frescomancers Category:Chromamancers Category:Theomancers Category:Chloromancers Category:Pyromancers Category:Hydromancers Category:Terramancers Category:Cryomancers Category:Electromancers Category:Metallomancers Category:Aeromancers Category:Phytomancers Category:Adversamancers Category:Inhabitants of the Server Spawn Point Category:School of the Blown Stalk Category:School of the Shimmering Wings Category:Scorpians